Melancholia
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux de toi. Je t'aime et je te hais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu n'apparaisses dans ma vie sans crier gare... Yaoi, lemon, Ieyasu X Mitsunari centric, Yoshitsugu X Mitsunari


Titre : Melancholia

Couple : Ieyasu X Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu X Mitsunari

Genre : Yaoi, drama

Résumé : Encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux de toi. Je t'aime et je te hais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu n'apparaisses dans ma vie sans crier gare…

Note de l'auteure : Hummmm * sourcils froncés, sourire nerveux * Je pense que je devrais arrêter de me faire du souci, je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser d'aimer un autre fandom, si ? RAAAAH JE SUIS DESOLEE, AFFREUSEMENT ! Récemment, une lectrice m'a dit que j'avais abandonné mes autres fictions, ce qui n'est pas vrai bien sûr mais je me sens tellement coupable ! Néanmoins, excusez-moi encore une fois, mais j'écris lorsque j'en ai envie, et ce sur ce dont j'ai envie. (éwi, éwi, c'est bien l'inconvénient d'avoir une auteure comme moi…) Enfin vous voyez, je ne vais pas me forcer à écrire un chapitre qui sera naze juste pour que vous ayez la suite, je veux l'écrire parce que j'aurai eu la suite de l'histoire en tête, et qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée pour mes followers One Piece… _Forgive me_ _?_

Euh, un petit renseignement avant de continuer : si Mitsunari n'appelle pas Yoshitsugu « Magistrat » (Gyobu) comme dans l'anime et la version originale japonaise, c'est parce que je préfère largement la version anglaise qui le fait appeler par son prénom, tout simplement. Je trouve que leur relation est intéressante (un peu du style de Kojuro et Masamune), et je n'aime pas cette distance creusée par ce surnom. Et puis je kiffe Yoshitsugu, contrairement à 90% des personnes regardant Sengoku, donc bon c'était important pour moi. Vàlà vàlà.

**Un autre p'tit truc** : je prendrais les références du jeu « _Sengoku Basara : Samurai Heroes_ » (allez voir dans mes fanfics, puis prenez le chapitre 00 de _The last Moon_ et lisez si vous n'avez jamais joué au jeu, ce sont des explications**) sauf que ce ne sont pas Yoshitsugu et Motonari qui ont tué les camarades de Motochika, mais Kanbe Kuroda** (_c'est une fin alternative du jeu_).

* * *

**POV Mitsunari**

Encore aujourd'hui, lorsque mes yeux croisent les tiens, je ne peux pas détourner le regard. Je me sens aspiré par cette énergie qui est tienne, comme consumé par les flammes qui t'animent. Je t'aime et je te hais. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu débarques ainsi dans ma vie, foutant en l'air mes plus grands principes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux tout simplement pas te tuer ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il pour toi, et seulement toi ? Je ne sais pas, et c'est moi qui suis en train de dépérir en pensant à tout cela. Alors, tout ce que je désire, c'est que quelqu'un m'arrête et m'autorise à dormir, pour qu'enfin je ne rejoigne mon seigneur afin de ne plus jamais vous revoir, toi ainsi que ces yeux qui semblent consumer mon être tout entier…

**Fin POV**

Mitsunari se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar… Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avant de se recoucher. Il pleurait toujours lorsqu'il faisait ce rêve horrible. Il revivait sans cesse, chaque nuit, le jour où, soudainement, tout s'était brisé dans sa vie. Et pas une fois il n'arrivait à temps… Le jeune homme frissonna à cette pensée, avant de tomber une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil, trop fatigué pour lutter.

_« Il court. Il sait. Il l'a vu._

_Lorsqu'enfin il arrive, il est trop tard._

_Lui, cet homme, il l'a tué._

_Il s'enfuit, avant de le laisser seul avec son seigneur, mort._

_Il crie toute sa haine, avant de s'effondrer en pleurs._

_Pourquoi son bien le plus précieux lui avait-il été enlevé ? »_

Une nouvelle fois, le général des forces de Toyotomi se réveille en sueur et en train de pleurer. Il jure, avant de se lever en titubant à cause de ses récentes blessures et d'aller sortir s'aérer un peu. Seulement habillé d'un yukata noir, l'air frais du soir le fait frissonner, mais il se fiche d'attraper un rhume. À vrai dire, à cet instant il désirerait juste mourir. Mais c'est un couard, alors il s'accroche à la vie comme le lâche qu'il est. Son corps frêle qui continue toujours plus de s'amaigrir jour après jour est déjà bandé de toutes parts, aussi faible que son esprit. De multiples batailles où il ne fait plus vraiment attention lui ont valu d'être passé à côté de la mort un certain nombre de fois, maintenant. Mitsunari se mit à regarder les fleurs de cerisier onduler doucement avec la brise.

_« - Tiens, Mitsunari, ce sont des dangos !_

_- Des dangos ?_

_- Oui, c'est très bon tu verras ! Je suis sûr que tu adoreras ! Mais pas autant que tu m'aimes moi, n'est-ce-pas !_

_Ieyasu était encore… comme un enfant. Il n'avait pas grandi comme aujourd'hui, et ses mains n'étaient pas encore souillées par le sang de son seigneur. L'argenté se souvenait lui avoir donné un coup dans la tête qui avait fait tomber son casque, et il avait alors été étonné une fois de plus par la beauté du brun. Ses yeux possédaient déjà une lueur si belle, si attirante… Mitsunari lui avait ensuite ébouriffé les cheveux, et l'avait remercié._

_Et c'était vrai : il avait aimé les dangos autant qu'il l'aimait lui. »_

Le général de Toyotomi s'avança jusqu'au tronc de l'arbre où il avait mangé pour la première fois des dangos avec Ieyasu. C'était ensuite devenu un rituel : tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient là et discutaient en se régalant de sucreries généralement accompagnées d'alcool. Et puis un jour, Mitsunari remarqua que les épaules du brun étaient devenues plus grandes que les siennes, et qu'il avait changé…

_« - Mitsunari. Il va bientôt se passer quelque chose… J'aimerais te dire quelque chose avant que tout ne s'arrête : je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pourrons plus manger de dangos ensembles, désormais._

_Ieyasu s'était ensuite enfui, sans lui donner le temps de lui donner une réponse. Le lendemain, il se révoltait contre Hideyoshi. »_

Il comprenait maintenant mieux le comportement du brun à ce moment-là. Il ne put empêcher de laisser les larmes couler une nouvelle fois, en se rappelant tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait avec celui qu'il eut un jour aimé. Non… qu'il aimait toujours, malgré ses multiples efforts pour le détester. Il frappa de son poing contre le tronc, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

- Yoshitsugu ?

Son conseiller et le seul qui lui insufflait le souffle nécessaire pour rester en vie était habillé d'un simple yukata blanc, et avait enlevé son masque, ce qui laissait entrevoir ses beaux cheveux noirs.

- Mitsunari, il n'est pas bon de rester ici, au froid… Je vous en prie, allez-vous mettre au chaud. Si vous refaites ce cauchemar, je peux dormir avec vous.

Le seigneur d'Osaka hocha la tête, avant de remercier son bras droit et de le suivre jusqu'à ses appartements. Là, ils se recouchèrent. L'argenté laissa vagabonder ses doigts dans les cheveux fins de Yoshitsugu avant de tomber dans le sommeil une nouvelle fois, bercé par les mots rassurants murmurés à son oreille.

Ce soir-là, il ne fit plus de cauchemar.

~ 0 ~

- _On and on the road does go,_

_Down into the depth below..._

_Off you went to call the king,_

_You wish to hear the Devil sing..._

Bercé par la voix de Yoshitsugu, Mitsunari se réveilla lentement.

- Bonjour, mon seigneur. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Le dit seigneur se recroquevilla contre son conseiller, qui le serra dans ses bras. L'épéiste était devenu beaucoup trop fragile, ces derniers temps. Ses blessures lui faisaient sans cesse mal, et son état mental n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Yoshitsugu ne savait même pas s'il pouvait encore l'amener sur un champ de bataille, de peur de le perdre définitivement, ce qu'il ne voulait pour rien au Monde. Mitsunari lui avait rendu la joie de vivre, et il comptait lui rendre la pareille. Et ce n'était pas Ieyasu Tokugawa, qui avait détruit les bases de son seigneur, qui l'en empêcherait.

- Il faut se lever, Mitsunari. Votre jambe vous fait encore mal ?

L'argenté hocha la tête, avant de sentir son conseiller se défaire de son étreinte, ce qui le fit serrer un peu plus fort son yukata.

- Je vais juste vous chercher votre petit-déjeuner, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous quitterai ni vous trahirai jamais, vous le savez.

Le seigneur d'Osaka retira sa main, puis laissa partir son bras droit. Il se retrouva seul dans la chambre légèrement éclairée par le jour que laissait passer l'unique fenêtre, d'une forme arrondie. Il se retourna dans le futon, se sentant incroyablement seul. Le réveil était toujours difficile, le matin : ses blessures et ses cicatrices le faisaient toujours souffrir face à l'effort soudain. Se lever était devenu un supplice, tant la douleur était insupportable. Le jeune seigneur finit par s'asseoir, attendant patiemment le retour de Yoshitsugu. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et il entreprit de les coiffer un peu en les rejetant en arrière lorsque son conseiller fut de retour, avec deux tasses de thé et quelques fruits.

- Oh, vous avez rejeté vos cheveux en arrière, j'aime beaucoup lorsque vous faites cela.

Mitsunari sourit.

- Ah bon ? Seigneur Hideyoshi me faisait souvent des compliments lorsque je me coiffais en mettant ma mèche en avant, alors j'ai toujours fait comme il le préférait… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

Yoshitsugu déposa le plateau à côté du futon, avant de jeter un regard interrogatif à son seigneur.

- Hideyoshi ne vous a-t-il jamais courtisé ?

Le jeune homme rougit soudainement, et secoua la tête.

- Je sais qu'il… était proche du seigneur Hanbei, et de plusieurs autres généraux, ainsi qu'il avait des courtisanes, mais il n'a jamais tenté cela avec moi.

Adorable. C'était tout ce que le brun pouvait penser à cet instant.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu d'expérience sexuelle, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme ?

Mitsunari murmura un « non » timide, avant de regarder Yoshitsugu.

- Ce n'est pas honteux, mon seigneur, ne soyez pas ainsi gêné. Il est normal d'en parler entre hommes, je serai toujours à votre écoute si vous vouliez vous confier. Enfin, je pense que cette coiffure vous va mieux, vous avez un visage fin et vous êtes d'une beauté rare, il est tellement dommage de la gâcher ainsi.

L'argenté sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Il serait plutôt dommage que tous soient autorisés à la voir, non ? Je te laisse à toi seul ce privilège…

Puis pris une gorgée de thé.

- Il est excellent, comme toujours. Merci, Yoshitsugu. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je te dois tant aujourd'hui que je ne sais toujours pas comment me racheter.

Son conseiller prit alors sa main, et y déposa délicatement un baiser.

- Juste être à vos côtés me suffit, Mitsunari.

* * *

- Magoichi Saica ?

Le général des forces de Toyotomi regarda son conseiller, peu convaincu.

- Oui. Elle serait très utile à notre cause, alors je vous prie de considérer cette offre d'alliance. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que cette femme tient à vous rencontrer en personne. C'est à une journée de cheval.

Mitsunari sembla peser le pour et le contre, avant d'hocher la tête.

- Très bien. J'endurerai cela, si c'est pour prendre de l'avance sur Ieyasu.

Yoshitsugu parut inquiet, mais le Roi noir le rassura :

- C'est bon, pas d'inquiétude. Je me reposerai lorsque ce sera nécessaire, même si la route me prend un jour de plus.

Le brun sembla rassuré, puis lui fit part de nombreuses autres propositions d'alliances, ce qui étonna fortement Mitsunari : finalement, la chance allait-elle leur sourire ?

Tout d'abord, de la part de Motochika Chosokabe. Le seigneur d'Osaka fut sidéré : le pirate était autrefois un opposant d'Hideyoshi, alors pourquoi ? Néanmoins, il concéda à son conseiller d'accepter et d'inviter leur nouvel allié à Osaka, car cela leur serait certainement profitable.

Ensuite, de Yukimura Sanada. L'argenté connaissait vaguement ce nom, l'héritier du tigre de Kai. Il acquiesça puis l'invita à son tour, et Yoshitsugu passa en revue six autres demandes :

Yoshihiro Shimazu, Hirotsuna Utsunomiya, Sorin Otomo, Nanbu Harumasa, Haruhisa Amago et enfin Motonari Mori. Bien que toujours très étonné par ces propositions, Mitsunari les accepta sans aucune exception. Ils avaient besoin d'alliés pour vaincre Ieyasu, tout du moins c'était l'objectif que se fixait le Roi noir sans réelle conviction pour l'instant.

* * *

Mitsunari arrêta son cheval. Il n'était désormais plus très loin des territoires de la faction Saica, bien que cela lui ait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Il avait du se reposer en chemin, car une blessure sur son ventre s'était rouverte. Le Roi noir soupira face à son impuissance, avant de se remettre en route.

Lorsque finalement Mitsunari arriva à destination, il était essoufflé. Très fatigué, il se laissa néanmoins conduire par un soldat jusqu'à Magoichi. C'était une très belle femme, avec des cheveux d'une magnifique couleur rousse, et des yeux aux teintes orangées. Ses formes étaient parfaites, et n'importe quel homme serait tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard… Sauf que le Roi noir aimait déjà quelqu'un. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fusilière, puis lui sourit malgré le ressentiment qu'il avait envers elle (les armées d'Hideyoshi furent abandonnées par ses mercenaires au dernier moment lors d'une campagne militaire).

- Enchanté de vous voir, Magoichi.

La jeune femme le jaugea, puis hocha la tête.

- Nous vous avons proposé un contrat car vous êtes l'héritier de notre ancien contractant. Êtes-vous prêt à nous accorder le respect qui nous est dû ?

L'épéiste acquiesça, et Magoichi sourit. Elle leva son fusil vers le ciel, puis tira trois fois.

- Nous ne sommes que plumes mais ensembles, nous formons un corbeau resplendissant ! La faction Saica possède un nouveau contractant, que nos vies lui soient offertes et que sonne en cet honneur le Glas rouge !

Le son d'une cloche vint emplir le silence religieux pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête.

- Nous ne faillerons pas à notre tâche, faites-nous confiance.

Mitsunari sembla satisfait, et fit demi-tour.

- Très bien, je vous fais confiance. Maintenant, je vais repartir pour… Osaka…

La voix du Roi noir mourut dans sa gorge. Devant lui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, se tenait Ieyasu Tokugawa. Il le regarda, et sentit sa force une fois de plus être aspirée par ces yeux si beaux. Néanmoins, le général des Toyotomi ne se démonta pas, et mit une main sur son épée, tout en s'adressant à lui d'une voix haineuse.

- Ieyasu… Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard empli de tristesse.

- Mitsunari…

_Ne dis pas mon nom avec ce ton, espèce de traître !_

- Écoutes, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

_Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tais-toi donc et meurs !_

- Je…-

Une balle tirée qui rasa la tête du brun vint arrêter leur conversation.

- Ieyasu Tokugawa, tu n'es pas le bienvenu sur notre territoire. Je te prierai de quitter les lieux immédiatement, sous peine de mise à mort.

Le seigneur de Mikawa semblait en proie à une forte agitation.

- Mais- !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler, une nouvelle balle vint l'effleurer, d'un peu plus près cette fois-ci. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Mitsunari pour charger. Sa lame se heurta aux poings du Tokugawa dans un fracas épouvantable, avant qu'il ne se recule.

- Je ne t'écouterai certainement pas, tu n'en as pas le mérite… La seule chose que tu mérites, d'ailleurs, c'est la mort, Ieyasu ! Maintenant, va-t-en avant que je ne t'égorge ici et maintenant !

Le brun ferma les yeux, et, après un instant d'hésitation, appela Tadakatsu. Il monta sur son dos, avant qu'ils ne s'envolent tous les deux, disparaissant à travers les nuages. Le Roi noir laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter avant de se rendre compte d'une forte douleur au ventre. Sa blessure s'était-elle rouverte ? Le filet de sang qui s'échappait de son armure vint confirmer ses soupçons. Il regarda avec effroi le sol en dessous de ses pieds se teinter de rouge, et sentit sa vision se brouiller. L'épée qu'il avait entre les mains glissa lentement entre ses doigts, et il entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier, avant de s'effondrer par terre.

~ 0 ~

Mitsunari se réveilla engourdi et une fois de plus atteint par des douleurs de toutes parts qu'il ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Ses multiples blessures le faisaient souffrir certes, mais pas autant que _cet homme_…

_« - Mitsunari… Laisses-moi t'expliquer ! »_

Que se serait-il passé s'il l'avait laissé parler ? Ieyasu a tué son seigneur, Mitsunari le déteste pour cela et ne désire que sa mort. Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer de plus ? Comment l'argenté pourrait-il lui pardonner ? C'était impossible, il le savait… Et pourtant, il se prenait lui-même à espérer, malgré son cœur qui se déchirait. D'un côté, l'amour. De l'autre, la haine.

Mitsunari s'assied, et de nouveau fut assailli de terribles douleurs, surtout dans son ventre. Il semblait que se faire transpercer par une lance était vraiment handicapant… L'argenté sourit à cette tentative d'humour noir de sa part, avant d'essayer de se lever, sans succès. Il décida alors d'inspecter la chambre, qu'il reconnut comme étant… la sienne. Était-il à Osaka ?

- Vous êtes réveillé, seigneur Mitsunari ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de son conseiller.

- Yoshitsugu… Oui, que s'est-il passé ?

Le brun s'assied à ses côtés, avant de lui sourire. Il était habillé de son yukata blanc, ne portait aucun tissu ou masque pour protéger son visage et avait enlevé les bandages qui couvraient sa bouche, son habit décontracté habituel lorsqu'il était au château et qu'aucune bataille n'était prévue dans les jours à venir.

- Après votre combat contre Ieyasu, vous vous êtes effondré : votre blessure au ventre s'est rouverte. Je vous avais pourtant dit de faire attention…

Il prit la main de son seigneur, avant de la serrer en tremblant. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire sa peur et son inquiétude lorsque Magoichi lui avait envoyé une lettre le prévenant de la convalescence du général des forces de Toyotomi. Ensuite, à sa demande, la fusilière l'avait fait escorter jusqu'à Osaka dans un char. Yoshitsugu n'aurait pu supporter une seconde de plus sans être aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété… Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormi ?

- Une semaine. Yukimura Sanada et Motochika Chosokabe sont arrivés, le premier il y a cinq jours, le second hier après-midi. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils attendraient le temps qu'il faudrait.

Le seigneur d'Osaka hocha la tête.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il doit être aux environs de dix-neuf heures. Nous étions sur le point de dîner, voulez-vous participer, si vous vous sentez en état ?

Son conseiller semblait tant inquiet. Mitsunari était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés.

- Oui, je voudrais bien. Pourrais-tu m'aider à me lever ?

Yoshitsugu acquiesça, et lui tendit sa main. Ils se levèrent ensembles, et l'argenté trembla un peu avant de se stabiliser. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la salle où se déroulaient les repas, et le conseiller laissa passer son seigneur avant de s'avancer à son tour. Mitsunari salua les personnes présentes, avant de s'asseoir dans le siège qui lui était dédié, en bout de table. Il sourit à Yukimura, accompagné de son ninja et bras droit Sasuke Sarutobi, ainsi qu'à Motochika, malgré sa réticence envers le pirate, autrefois ennemi d'Hideyoshi.

- Je m'excuse des troubles que je vous ai causés en vous faisant attendre si longtemps. Je suis heureux de vous voir à ma table aujourd'hui.

Les généraux lui rendirent un sourire chaleureux, et Mitsunari sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de me rejoindre moi, et non pas Ieyasu ?

Yukimura s'entoura soudainement d'une aura flamboyante.

- Je veux combattre Ieyasu Tokugawa de tout mon cœur ! De plus, Masamune Date, mon plus grand rival, vous a déclaré la guerre et je compte également le faire plier sous mes coups dévastateurs !

Mitsunari ne put s'empêcher de penser que le général des Takeda était très énergique, avant de se tourner vers le pirate, qui arborait une mine sombre.

- Ieyasu a tué tous mes camarades de Shikoku… Je ne peux lui pardonner, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire mon ennemi.

Le seigneur d'Osaka se sentit aussitôt compatissant pour lui, et lui pardonna immédiatement son ancienne rivalité avec Hideyoshi. La perfidie de Ieyasu ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

- Mes condoléances. Je suis certain que s'ils vous voyaient aujourd'hui, ils seraient fiers du choix que vous avez fait.

Motochika acquiesça, puis les trois généraux se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, quand soudainement un sujet vint enflammer la table.

- **DES DANGOS** ? ! Vous aussi, vous adorez ça, Mitsunari ? !

Et quand on parle de s'enflammer, on parle bien sûr de Yukimura. Le Roi noir rit doucement.

- Eh bien… lorsque l'on m'en propose, je ne peux tout simplement pas refuser, c'est plus fort que moi.

Le brun fit un « OOOOOH » à la fois exclamatif et interrogatif (?), avant d'hocher la tête.

- Oui, oui ! C'est vraiment le destin qui m'a amené jusqu'à vous !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et Mitsunari ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ieyasu une fois de plus. Pourraient-ils manger des dangos et boire du saké en discutant tranquillement sous l'arbre centenaire du jardin d'Osaka à nouveau ? Il se retira de table une fois les thés servis et bus, souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses hôtes. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à ses appartements, il s'effondra sur le futon. Il était fatigué, autant physiquement que mentalement. C'était plus que ce qu'un homme ne pouvait supporter, toute cette pression. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Ieyasu ? Qu'aimait-il en cet homme ?

Ses yeux, d'abord… il avait un regard en amande qui vous obligeait à ne pas détourner le vôtre. Son aura, ensuite. Lorsqu'il était à côté de lui, Mitsunari était en paix, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Ses beaux cheveux châtains, également. L'argenté adorait y passer ses doigts et les entremêler. Sa peau légèrement bronzée et si douce… Son sourire. À vrai dire, il aimait Ieyasu parce que c'était Ieyasu. Un bruit de porte vient le sortir de ses pensées. Yoshitsugu, qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles, une fois de plus. Mitsunari lui sourit.

- Mon seigneur, comment allez-vous… ?

Il était inquiet, comme toujours. L'argenté se demanda vaguement s'il comptait tant que cela aux yeux du brun, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : évidemment qu'il comptait pour lui.

- Tout va bien, mes blessures me font beaucoup moins mal, j'imagine que c'est grâce à mon repos d'une semaine…

Son conseiller approcha pour venir se mettre à ses côtés, puis passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Non… Ces blessures ne sont que superficielles. En réalité, vous avez tellement de peine en vous que rien ne peut plus vous atteindre. Comment faites-vous, mon seigneur ? Quand cette tristesse qui vous accable cessera-t-elle ? Je ferai tout pour soulager vos tourments, mais je suis inutile…

Mitsunari le regarda, avant d'attraper sa main et de la serrer.

- Yoshitsugu… Je peux te poser une question ?

Le conseiller hocha la tête.

- Si… Si je te demandais de faire l'amour avec moi, que dirais-tu ?

Yoshitsugu parut surpris, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- … Si vous le désiriez vraiment, j'accèderai à votre requête.

Bien sûr, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son seigneur. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras.

- Alors réconfortes-moi, Yoshitsugu. S'il-te-plaît…

Le brun passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux gris de Mitsunari, avant de l'entraîner dans un rapide baiser. Puis un deuxième, plus long. Un troisième, dans lequel il lécha la lèvre inférieure de son seigneur, lui demandant silencieusement d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce que fit l'argenté, qui sentit aussitôt une langue bien trop audacieuse se mouvoir contre la sienne. Il haleta, chercha plus de contact avec l'homme devant lui. Yoshitsugu sourit, avant de glisser sa main sous le yukata de Mitsunari. Il reçut en réponse une exclamation de surprise, puis un soupir de plaisir.

- Yoshi-… tsugu…

Le conseiller intensifia ses caresses, tandis que le général des Toyotomi s'accrochait à son dos. Un gémissement vint s'échapper de ses lèvres, alors que le brun laissait les siennes vagabonder sur son cou et son torse. Soudain, une des mains du seigneur d'Osaka s'enleva de son dos pour descendre jusqu'à son membre. Il copia les mouvements de son conseiller, voulant lui donner aussi du plaisir. Le brun laissa échapper à son tour un soupir, avant de prendre les jambes de son seigneur et de les entourer autour de sa taille. Il vint ensuite coller leurs hanches, puis prit la main de Mitsunari pour lui faire toucher leurs deux sexes en même temps. L'air avait de plus en plus de mal à arriver jusqu'aux poumons de l'argenté, qui n'en menait pas large. Les doigts fins de Yoshitsugu guidaient sa main qui caressait leurs excitations, et dans le silence de la nuit, on ne pouvait entendre que leurs respirations haletantes emplir la pièce. C'était incroyablement bon… Mitsunari n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'il faisait ça avec son propre conseiller. Ce dernier accéléra le rythme, et la main toujours accrochée à son dos du seigneur d'Osaka serra un peu plus son yukata, encore sur ses épaules.

- Yoshitsugu… Je vais-… !

Il enfouit son visage contre la clavicule du brun, qui sentit les cheveux et le souffle chaud du général des Toyotomi chatouiller sa peau.

- Allez-y, Mitsunari.

L'argenté enleva sa main de leurs membres pour attraper le yukata de Yoshitsugu, lui laissant le soin de terminer, et resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il trembla, et laissa échapper un gémissement empli de volupté, alors qu'il se libérait dans la main de son conseiller, qui ne tarda pas à le suivre, éclaboussant leurs torses et leurs habits. Ils reprirent tous deux leur souffle, et le brun serra Mitsunari dans ses bras.

- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, mon seigneur. Je vous aime, alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez encore besoin de cela.

L'argenté acquiesça. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin cette nuit.

- Allons-nous nettoyer puis nous coucher, Yoshitsugu. Je suis fatigué.

Son conseiller hocha la tête, puis le laissa seul pour aller chercher un linge et une bassine d'eau chaude.

Mitsunari en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Avait-il ainsi le droit de profiter de la loyauté de Yoshitsugu ? Mais le brun venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, alors ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié, lui aussi. Et puis il avait joui, également. L'argenté rougit en repensant à ce moment, puis se rappela de la relation entre les seigneurs Hideyoshi et Hanbei. C'était normal, pour un seigneur et son conseiller, d'avoir de telles activités, en quelque sorte. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était le cas pour Yukimura et Sasuke ou le dragon borgne d'Oshu et son œil droit, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur Yoshitsugu. Il l'aida à se nettoyer, changea ses bandages, et se coucha à ses côtés. Leurs jambes et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, tandis qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Rapidement, Mitsunari put entendre la respiration régulière de son conseiller signifiant qu'il s'était endormi. Sa présence rassurante aida le seigneur d'Osaka à sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour sans s'y forcer comme il l'y était d'habitude.

~ 0 ~

- Il semblerait que Ieyasu Tokugawa bouge également, de son côté.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le réveil de Mitsunari. Ses blessures n'étaient maintenant plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, seules restaient les cicatrices qui s'estomperaient avec le temps. Les batailles se faisaient rares, car les deux principaux seigneurs construisaient pour l'instant leurs alliances, s'armant de patience en vue du combat final. Il y a une semaine, Motochika et Yukimura étaient partis préparer leurs armées pour le siège. Mitsunari avait beaucoup aimé leurs compagnies, et s'était promis de les inviter une nouvelle fois lorsque tout serait terminé. Terminé… aurait-il le courage de tuer Ieyasu, pour cela ?

- Il a finalement conclu une dernière alliance… Désormais, il est entouré de dix autres seigneurs, tout comme nous. Voici un rapide récapitulatif.

Yoshitsugu lui tendit un rouleau, et Mitsunari le lut.

Armées de l'Ouest :

1/ Yukimura Sanada (Sasuke Sarutobi)

2/ Motochika Chosokabe

3/ Motonari Mori

4/ Yoshihiro Shimazu

5/ Magoichi Saica

6/ Sorin Otomo (Muneshige Tachibana)

7/ Haruhisa Amago

8/ Hirotsuna Utsunomiya

9/ Nanbu Harumasa

10/ Anegakoji Yoritsuna

Armées de l'Est :

1/ Masamune Date (Kojuro Katakura)

2/ Kanbe Kuroda

3/ Ujimasa Hojo (Kotaro Fuma)

4/ Kenshin Uesugi (Kasuga, Keiji Maeda, Kanetsugu Naoe)

5/ Hideaki Kobayakawa (Tenkai)

6/ Oichi Oda

7/ Toshiie Maeda (Matsu Maeda)

8/ Yoshiaki Megami

9/ Yoshishige Satake

10/ Tsuruhime

- Chacun combattra contre son numéro. Par exemple, Yukimura Sanada ira vaincre Masamune Date, Motochika Chosokabe s'opposera à Kanbe Kuroda… Je m'occuperai de Tadakatsu Honda, et vous laissera le soin de tuer Ieyasu Tokugawa.

Mitsunari hocha la tête.

- Cela me convient. Dans combien de temps la bataille est-elle prévue ?

Il enroula le parchemin, avant de le redonner à Yoshitsugu.

- Cinq jours. Elle prendra place ici-même, à Osaka.

Le général des Toyotomi sourit, avant de remercier son conseiller et de le congédier.

Encore cinq jours, et il devrait faire un choix, alors… Non, Mitsunari savait déjà, au fond de lui, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, l'issue de cette bataille…

* * *

- Allez-y, mon seigneur ! J'ai mis en place ce portail pour empêcher quiconque d'interférer, alors tuez-le !

- Mais, Yoshitsugu… ! Tu vas être désavantagé contre Tadakatsu Honda !

Son conseiller lui sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en sortirai.

Mitsunari hésita un instant.

- Je t'interdis de mourir !

Le brun acquiesça, et le général des Toyotomi prit le chemin qui menait à Ieyasu Tokugawa. Il se trouvait en hauteur, surveillant la bataille du haut d'une petite colline. Lorsque Mitsunari arriva à son tour, le seigneur de Mikawa était dos à lui, sa capuche relevée. Lentement, il tourna le visage, faisant un signe de tête.

- Alors tu es venu.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, puis enleva sa capuche.

- Mitsunari, vas-tu continuer à laisser la haine t'aveugler, ou as-tu oublié notre amitié ?

L'argenté balaya d'un geste de main tous ses doutes.

- Quelle amitié ? ! Tu t'es joué de moi, profitant de ma faiblesse, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ma gentillesse, pour ensuite tuer celui que je considérais comme mon propre père !

Ieyasu fit un pas en avant, arborant un regard empli de tristesse.

- Mitsunari…

_Non. Pas ça._

- Tais-toi ! Ici et maintenant, je vais mettre fin à cette existence perfide qu'est la tienne !

Il se rua sur le seigneur de Mikawa, mais fut contré. Le brun le regarda dans les yeux.

- Mitsunari, il suffit d'un lien pour faire de ce pays un pays de paix et d'amour dans lequel tous pourraient vivre heureux… Je t'en supplie, ouvres les yeux… !

_Non…_

- Mes yeux sont bien ouverts, et la seule chose qu'ils voient devant eux est un démon dont la langue de vipère ne veut jamais s'arrêter de duper tous ceux qu'elle croise !

Il tenta un coup sur le côté, et réussit à atteindre sa cible de justesse. Ieyasu avait une légère coupure sur le ventre. Il tituba un instant, puis se releva.

- J'ai toujours été franc avec toi, Mitsunari !

Le Roi noir rangea son épée, avant de disparaître. Ieyasu n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était à terre, avec l'argenté prêt à lui trancher la gorge.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce que tu m'as fait, Ieyasu… ! **MEURS !**

Tandis que l'épée de Mitsunari se levait et s'apprêtait à abattre sa cible, le brun ferma les yeux.

_« - Je t'aime… »_

Un bruit d'acier planté dans la pierre à côté de lui. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais ce n'était pas les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le général des Toyotomi en train de pleurer.

- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas te tuer ? ! Je te hais, Ieyasu ! Je te déteste pour tout ce que tu es, pour tout ce que tu as fait ! Alors… Alors… !

Le seigneur de Mikawa se releva, et serra son ami dans ses bras, qui lâcha aussitôt son épée pour se débattre.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit !

Mais il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour repousser Ieyasu, surtout dans son état actuel. Il s'accrocha à la veste du brun, enfoui sa tête dans son épaule, et se mit à pleurer de tout son soûl, toutes ces larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant tout ce temps.

- Je t'aime, Mitsunari.

L'argenté se raidit.

- Tais-toi ! Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner pour ces quelques mots qui sortent de ta bouche de menteur !

Ieyasu prit dans ses mains le visage de son compagnon, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, avant de sourire.

- Tu es tellement beau. Ta peau si douce, j'aimerais la sentir frissonner entre mes doigts… Tes lèvres, j'aimerais les plaquer contre les miennes, qu'elles explorent tout mon corps que je t'offrirais volontiers… Tes yeux, j'aimerais qu'ils ne regardent que moi, mais pas parce que tu me détestes comme maintenant… Abandonne. Tu as déjà perdu, alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te rendre à l'évidence et accepter tes sentiments pour moi, Mitsunari ?

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il embrassa doucement le Roi noir, qui mit ses mains contre les siennes, essayant de le repousser, sans succès. Finalement, il les enroula autour de son cou, tandis qu'une douce chaleur venait l'envahir. Pour la première fois depuis déjà trop longtemps, il se sentit détendu, en paix avec lui-même. Certes Yoshitsugu lui avait déjà fait ressentir un tel sentiment, mais avec Ieyasu, c'était différent… Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mitsunari se surprit à quémander un nouveau baiser, que le Tokugawa approfondit. Une nouvelle fois, ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler, puis reprirent. Ils continuèrent un moment ce manège, avant que finalement le brun n'esquisse un sourire.

- Mitsunari… Tu es mien, désormais. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner une deuxième fois. Je t'obligerai à rester avec moi, même si ce sera de force.

L'argenté ne put cacher sa surprise. Une légère rougeur vint faire son chemin jusqu'à ses joues, et, même s'il essayait de lutter contre ce sentiment, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être incroyablement heureux. Il secoua la tête, interdit, reprenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Non… Je… Je ne peux pas… !

Il se détacha des bras de Ieyasu et se leva, reprenant son épée, qu'il avait laissée tombée plus tôt. Il fit un bond en arrière afin de prendre de la distance et se mit en posture défensive.

- J'ai promis au seigneur Hideyoshi de le venger en te tuant… Alors comment pourrais-je croire ce que tu me dis ? ! Pourquoi tes paroles seraient-elles plus importantes que lui ? !

Ieyasu se releva à son tour, et le fixa de son regard si déterminé. Une fois de plus, Mitsunari ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans cette couleur légèrement orangée, comme si le soleil avait décidé de s'incarner en une seule et unique personne. Il détourna les yeux, et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

- En souvenir de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensembles… Nos rires, ces soirs où nous discutions tous les deux… Ce sont les mémoires les plus chères à mon cœur.

Il fit un pas en avant, et, voyant que Mitsunari ne bougeait pas, il continua. L'argenté baissait juste la tête, refusant de le regarder.

- En souvenir de ces sentiments… Tu les connais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il se raidit, mais ne levait toujours pas les yeux.

- Une chaleur bienveillante qui t'envahit… Une paix intérieure, être juste heureux, en cet instant et en ce lieu, avec cette personne…

Ieyasu était maintenant à sa hauteur. Il caressa doucement la joue de son compagnon, qui ne réagit pas, avant de sourire.

- C'est l'amour. Tu dois me croire, parce que je t'aime. Crois en moi qui crois en toi.*

Mitsunari releva lentement le visage, et le brun put voir deux larmes couler sur ses joues. L'une tomba sur le sol, et l'autre fut arrêtée par sa main, qui essuya les yeux du Roi noir, avant de l'embrasser, mais ne reçut pas de réponse.

- Dis quelque chose… Je t'en supplie…

L'argenté le regarda, puis sourit tristement.

- Je… suis déjà mort, Ieyasu. Tu m'as tué en tuant notre seigneur. T'apprêtes-tu à le faire une nouvelle fois ? Tout ce que tu viens de me dire, pourrais-je le croire… ? Ou vais-je subir une autre trahison de ta part ? Je suis quelqu'un de lâche et de peureux, alors je ne peux pas prendre de risques. Mais je sais également que je ne serais pas capable de te tuer, même si je le voudrais. Alors, il faut que l'un de nous meure pour que tout cela cesse, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le seigneur de Mikawa ne comprenait pas, surpris par de telles paroles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Mitsunari ?

Puis soudain, le Roi noir esquissa un léger mouvement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de contrer, à cause d'un autre de ses « flashs », ces moments pendant lesquels on ne pouvait pas apercevoir son épée. Cette même épée qui était désormais plantée dans le torse de son propriétaire. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent à cette vue cauchemardesque.

- C'est bon, Ieyasu. Cet amour que tu me portes et que je ne suis pas capable de te rendre… Il disparaîtra en même temps que moi. Tu mérites mieux que ça, alors je vais juste faire en sorte que tu ne penses plus jamais au lâche que je suis…

Le Tokugawa vit avec effroi un filet de sang s'échapper des lèvres de Mitsunari, avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre.

- _MITSUNARIIIIIIII !_

* * *

- Seigneur Mitsunari.

Le général des Toyotomi fut réveillé par Yoshitsugu, qui était assis sur ses genoux. Il essaya de s'asseoir également pour faire face au brun, mais une vive douleur dans le ventre le fit se recoucher.

- Ne faites pas de mouvements brusques… Vous avez tenté de vous suicider, vous êtes inconscient ! Je vous avais promis de ne pas mourir, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de même ? !

C'était la première fois que l'argenté voyait son conseiller s'énerver ainsi.

- C'est la solution la plus possible qui me soit passée par la tête… Je devais mettre fin à cette bataille en tuant Ieyasu, ou je devais souiller la mémoire de mon seigneur en lui pardonnant. Je ne pouvais faire aucun des deux, alors j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours pour arrêter tout cela.

Il se prit une baffe magistrale et s'essuya la joue, en jetant un regard surpris au brun.

- Vous ne souilleriez pas la réputation de votre seigneur, bien au contraire ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse vous en vouloir, si vous décidez de vivre votre vie aux côtés des gens que vous aimez ? ! Ieyasu l'a vaincu lors d'un duel loyal, et je suis sûr qu'Hideyoshi a été fier qu'il soit son dernier combat ! C'est la réputation des gens qui vous ont fait confiance que vous souillez en ayant décidé de mourir ainsi ! Pas seulement la mienne, mais aussi celle des autres seigneurs ! En pardonnant à Ieyasu, vous nous auriez tous rendus incroyablement fiers !

Mitsunari sentit les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues, et mit son bras sur ses yeux.

- Ai-je vraiment le droit d'aimer cet homme… ?

Son conseiller sourit, et se calma immédiatement en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait tant dans un tel état.

- Oui. Il se raidit soudain, et serra ses poings contre ses genoux. Je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Vous avoir frappé est le plus grand des déshonneurs, mais je devais le faire pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin.

Le général des Toyotomi sourit.

- Tu ne mérites aucune punition ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Bien au contraire…

Il tendit sa main libre à Yoshitsugu, qui la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, sans pour autant faire mal à son seigneur.

- Merci… Merci…

~ 0 ~

Il se retrouvait finalement seul, Yoshitsugu étant parti se coucher dans sa chambre suite à son insistance. En effet, il y avait des moments où l'avoir à ses côtés était profitable au Roi noir, mais d'autre où il voulait juste se retrouver dans un silence apaisant, sans personne pour venir le briser.

Son conseiller lui avait résumé la situation : globalement, chacun des combats s'était terminé en un match nul, étant donné qu'il avait été blessé grièvement et que Ieyasu s'était précipité sur le champ de bataille pour tout arrêter et soigner au plus vite le général des Toyotomi. Les deux armées avaient fini par conclure une trêve qui, pour l'instant, leur avait été plus que profitable. Tous étaient rassemblés dans le château d'Osaka, où se trouvait également Mitsunari, en convalescence depuis deux semaines. Néanmoins, il avait été ordonné aux généraux de ne pas venir le voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mitsunari, pour l'instant, aurait donc pour seule compagnie Yoshitsugu pendant au moins encore quatre à cinq jours. Il s'en réjouissait, parce que c'était son conseiller et son meilleur confident… Mais il voulait voir Ieyasu. Le brun allait-il se mettre en colère tout comme Yoshitsugu, ou bien au contraire se réjouir en le voyant vivant et en bonne santé ? Mitsunari décida de ne pas y penser : il verrait bien lorsqu'il y serait, en attendant il devait se montrer patient.

Le différend entre Motochika et Ieyasu s'était également réglé : il s'avérait que Kanbe Kuroda, sous les ordres d'un ancien général d'Hideyoshi Toyotomi, avait été contraint d'organiser cette mascarade. Bien sûr, il s'était excusé bien bas envers le pirate, qui lui avait pardonné et s'était excusé de son côté envers le seigneur de Mikawa pour avoir douté de lui.

Tout était donc bien qui se finissait bien, en quelque sorte.

Mitsunari voulut jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure, et défit le bandage qui entourait sa taille. C'était profond, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu s'en sortir. Une énorme cicatrice, en plus des autres qui couvraient son corps, se trouvait juste à côté de son cœur. Il avait raté son coup de peu, sûrement dans la précipitation du moment. Sans l'intervention de Yoshitsugu pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, il aurait dit « _malheureusement _». Maintenant, le mot le plus juste serait plutôt « _heureusement_ ». Il sourit, puis décida de se reposer, étant donné que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

~ 0 ~

Au bout de trois jours, Mitsunari put finalement se lever sans se tordre de douleur. Cela faisait encore mal de bouger, certes, mais c'était largement supportable : il avait vécu pire. Alors, pour surprendre tout le monde, il décida d'assister à un dîner, malgré l'opposition de Yoshitsugu à cette idée. Il s'habilla d'un beau yukata aux couleurs violettes et blanches qu'il arborait d'habitude, puis s'avança vers la salle prévue à cet effet, avec l'aide de son conseiller qui ne voulait néanmoins pas qu'il ne s'effondre en route. Ce fut donc un peu essoufflé qu'il arriva devant les portes qui menaient à la pièce où se trouvaient tous ses anciens ennemis, maintenant des alliés précieux. Il sourit, avant d'ouvrir en grand les portes. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, et Mitsunari chercha celui qui l'intéressait le plus. Lorsqu'il le trouva et qu'il y décela du soulagement mêlé à du bonheur, une immense chaleur se propagea à travers tout son corps.

- Bonsoir. Je viens manger avec vous, étant donné que mon état s'est amélioré.

Motochika sourit immédiatement, et l'invita à se mettre en bout de table, et donc en face de Ieyasu (qui était à l'autre bout). Mitsunari s'assied donc aux côtés du pirate et de Yoshitsugu, et sentit soudainement un regard brûlant se poser sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au seigneur de Mikawa, qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il ne put empêcher une rougeur de faire son chemin jusqu'à ses joues, avant de n'être arraché de ses pensées par le pirate.

- Alors, Mitsunari ? Comment vas-tu ? Ieyasu n'a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi tu t'étais blessé ainsi… Et il n'a pas non plus accepté de nous raconter comment ça s'était passé entre vous là-bas…

Le Roi noir jeta un regard surpris au brun, qui arborait soudainement une mine sombre. Il faudrait absolument qu'ils s'expliquent plus tard. En attendant, il décida que le choix le plus sage était de faire part de ses doutes aux autres généraux. Il leur conta ainsi ses sentiments pendant ces derniers mois, en mettant tout de même de côté l'amour véritable qu'il portait envers le seigneur de Mikawa.

- … et donc, l'on peut remercier Yoshitsugu pour m'avoir remis dans le droit chemin. Pour m'avoir permis de passer à autre chose, et… de te pardonner, Ieyasu.

Il regarda le brun dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait être sur le point de pleurer, mais faisait de son mieux pour n'en laisser rien paraître. Mitsunari sourit tendrement, avant de changer de sujet, maintenant que tout était éclairci et qu'il pouvait profiter de la compagnie des nombreux autres seigneurs. Il conclut, à la fin du dîner, qu'ils étaient tous extrêmement sympathiques, et était heureux d'avoir fait leur connaissance en tant que désormais alliés, très bientôt amis il l'espérait. Finalement, il alla se coucher et demanda à Yoshitsugu de rester avec lui pour la nuit. Ils discutèrent comme à leur habitude en passant doucement leurs mains dans leurs cheveux, une habitude tenace tant ils aimaient la complicité et le contact avec l'autre.

Sa relation avec son conseiller était certes ambiguë, mais ils savaient tous les deux où s'arrêter. C'était à la fois un frère, un confident, et un ami proche pour Mitsunari. Hideyoshi les avaient tous les deux recueillis lorsqu'ils étaient petits, et malgré le fait que Yoshitsugu ait plusieurs années de plus que lui, ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus. Le brun le protégeait, assurait ses arrières depuis tellement de temps maintenant que Mitsunari n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nombre de fois qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Le Roi noir l'avait connu sans ses bandages, incroyablement beau, même s'il l'était encore aujourd'hui. Il sourit, avant de faire signe à son bras droit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait dormir, maintenant. Yoshitsugu acquiesça, mais s'endormit avant son seigneur, comme d'habitude, seigneur qui ne tarda néanmoins pas à le rejoindre dans les abysses du sommeil.

~ 0 ~

- _Ask you will and ask you may,_

_The fate of love on this fair day..._

_Wander freely, wander far,_

_Off beneath the Devil's Star..._

Une fois de plus, Mitsunari se fit réveiller par la voix de Yoshitsugu. Son conseiller chantait souvent pour le réveiller, car il savait que cela mettait toujours l'argenté de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée. Il sourit en voyant le visage rayonnant de son seigneur.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu chanter...

- Et moi, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pu vous réveiller ainsi.

Mitsunari sourit à son tour, avant de s'asseoir, et de s'étirer lentement. Il était d'excellente humeur, oui. Pas seulement grâce à Yoshitsugu (même s'il était le seul homme à pouvoir le réveiller de façon aussi agréable), mais également en pensant à ce qui allait suivre dans cette journée. Il devait passer une journée en compagnie des autres généraux, et signer les accords prévus pour la paix. Finalement, Ieyasu avait raison : le lien qui les unissait avait fini par mettre un terme à la guerre dans le Japon. Le Tokugawa allait donc passer du titre de daimyo à celui de shogun. Mitsunari se demanda vaguement ce que cette ère nouvelle allait annoncer, avant que son conseiller ne se lève et ne l'aide à faire de même.

Ils allèrent se laver ensembles, et choisirent pour le seigneur d'Osaka, en vue de l'emploi du temps de la journée, des habits plus conventionnels : un pantalon en toile blanc, ouvert en triangle de chaque côté de ses hanches, avec une ceinture nouée en nœud un haut en soie noir qui n'avait pas de manches, et qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination quant au torse du Roi noir des longs gants, noirs et en soie également, qui partaient de ses épaules, ne laissant qu'une fine parcelle de peau dévoilée, jusqu'à ses mains, et qui ne couvrait de ses doigts que le majeur auquel un anneau en argent était attaché pour les retenir ; et enfin des simples sandales en cuir marron. Néanmoins, Mitsunari ne put s'empêcher d'enfiler aussi sa traditionnelle veste, à laquelle il tenait tout particulièrement. Yoshitsugu esquissa un sourire en voyant à quel point son seigneur était beau. Son corps fin et élancé contrastait avec ceux des autres généraux, qui étaient pour la plupart des grosses brutes musclées, ou des idiots qui ne prenaient pas soin de leur corps, mis à part pour Motonari Mori.

- Allons-y, Yoshitsugu.

Le conseiller s'arracha à ses pensées ainsi qu'à sa contemplation, avant d'acquiescer et de suivre son seigneur jusqu'à la salle où les généraux prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Un silence religieux s'installa lorsque Mitsunari arriva, mais qui ne dura pas bien longtemps car Masamune avait profité de cette petite accalmie pour balancer un bout de pain à la figure de Motochika. Le pirate s'était aussitôt enflammé, demandant qui avait fait ça, et, Ieyasu s'étant mis à rire, il se reçut également un bout de pain… Une bataille commença ainsi, alors que le général des Toyotomi s'installait tranquillement à sa place, imperturbable. Finalement, après dix minutes de combat acharné, Magoichi se prit un projectile non identifié sur la joue.

Ce fut ainsi que la bataille se termina par une victoire écrasante de la fusilière.

Maintenant calmés, les généraux retournèrent à leurs sujets de conversation habituels, soit : comment faire le plus de bêtises possibles en un laps de temps limité ? Motochika discutait de comment réussir à s'introduire dans les douches des filles, ne songeant pas une seconde qu'elles l'entendaient parfaitement, malgré ses efforts pour être discret. Ce fut Motonari qui l'arrêta à l'aide d'un de ses regards noirs qui voulait tout dire, et le pirate fut sage pour le reste du repas. Masamune, lui, discutait avec Yukimura des meilleures façons de se dépasser à l'entraînement, sous les regards excédés de Kojuro et Sasuke, qui préféraient parler affaires, ou paperasse. Magoichi et Tsuruhime prévoyaient un concours de tir à distance, sous l'œil et l'oreille attentifs de Keiji ainsi que Kotaro. Yoshihiro parlait du « bon vieux temps » avec Muneshige et Tadakatsu, écoutés avec attention par Kanbe, alors que Sorin discutait avec les autres seigneurs moins influents, mais tout de même importants dans cette ancienne guerre. Les couples que formaient Kenshin et Kasuga, ainsi que les Maeda, se faisaient amoureusement les yeux doux, sous l'œil amusé d'Hideaki et Oichi, qui semblait avoir retrouvé la joie de vivre malgré la présence de Tenkai qu'elle appelait étrangement « Mitsuhide ». En somme, tout se déroulait merveilleusement bien, et Mitsunari s'amusa à écouter la conversation qu'avaient désormais Motochika et Motonari, sur quelle arme serait la plus efficace : le Nexus solaire, ou bien le Soleil levant ? Inutile de vous dire que l'ambiance était électrique entre les deux rivaux et amants, déterminés l'un comme l'autre à avoir raison. Finalement, l'avis de Mitsunari fut demandé, et il en conclut que les deux se valaient, terminant ainsi la querelle en un échange de sourires.

Lorsqu'enfin le repas fut terminé et les généraux calmés, ils allèrent se rassembler dans la salle d'audience où de nombreux papiers furent signés, des accords traités, et des poignées de mains échangées. Une fois cela fait, un grand nombre des seigneurs présents décidèrent de repartir sur leurs terres célébrer dans leur fief la paix nouvelle : Nanbu Harumasa, Yoritsuna Anegakoji, Sorin Otomo, Yoshihiro Shimazu, Haruhisa Amago, Hirotsuna Utsunomiya, Hideaki Kobayakawa, Oichi Oda, Yoshiaki Megami, Tsuruhime, Kanbe Kuroda, Yoshishige Satake, Ujimasa Hojo, Toshiie Maeda, Kenshin Uesugi, et enfin Magoichi Saica accompagnés de leurs généraux partirent avant que le déjeuner ne commence. Restèrent ainsi : Masamune Date et Kojuro Katakura, Yukimura Sanada et Sasuke Sarutobi, Motochika Chosokabe, Motonari Mori et Ieyasu Tokugawa. Ils avaient en effet décidé de rester quelques jours de plus suite à la proposition de Mitsunari, de les héberger encore quelque peu. Le Roi noir aimait beaucoup leur compagnie, et il était heureux qu'ils aient tous accepté son offre.

Les derniers généraux passèrent ainsi la journée à s'entraîner ensembles (étant plus modérés avec Mitsunari), manger, se reposer, et discuter de tout et de rien, refaire le Monde à leur façon, en quelque sorte. Une amitié solide s'était construite entre eux, et malgré la froideur apparente de Motonari, tous avaient appris à apprécier le seigneur de Chugoku à sa juste valeur. Finalement, le soir arriva et ils décidèrent d'aller se ressourcer aux bains avant d'aller se coucher. Bien sûr, le calme apparent fut vite perturbé par une bataille d'eau entre Yukimura et Masamune, qui furent néanmoins arrêtés par leurs bras droits respectifs. La tempête passée, le calme revint et tous se mirent à discuter. Le sujet dériva soudainement sur les couples.

- Allez, Kojuro, ce n'est un secret pour personne que Masamune se fait souvent plaisir dans tes bras…

Le brun soupira, excédé par les insistances du pirate, puis finit par admettre sous le regard amusé de son seigneur. Il décida néanmoins de se venger.

- Et toi, Motochika, avec Motonari aussi on ne se gêne pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le seigneur de Chugoku devint immédiatement rouge, et éclaboussa son amant qui allait répondre avec un grand sourire (ce qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon), confirmant les soupçons de Kojuro. Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers Yukimura et Sasuke, un regard plein de sous-entendus. Le ninja soupira.

- Oui, et bien de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait le cacher, après tout !

Le général des Takeda se mit à rire doucement, tandis qu'une légère rougeur vint teinter ses joues.

- C'est vrai, Sasuke et moi sommes ensembles depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Pour une fois qu'une réponse du brun était calme et cohérente, tout le monde fut surpris. Puis tout le monde se retourna vers les deux derniers hommes présents. Mitsunari se mit inexplicablement à rougir à son tour, puis agita les mains.

- Il n'y a rien entre Ieyasu et moi, ne faites pas ces têtes-là !

Le seigneur de Shikoku lui fit son sourire le plus carnassier, qui faisait franchement froid dans le dos.

- Oh… Mais tu aimerais bien, pas vrai ?

L'argenté baissa les yeux, furieux et incroyablement gêné à la fois.

- Tais-toi, Chosokabe ! Bien sûr que non !

Ce fut ce moment que Ieyasu choisit pour venir murmurer à son oreille.

_- Je t'aime._

Mitsunari se raidit, et il lui sembla pendant un instant que le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui. Une vague de chaleur vint réchauffer tout son corps, lui donnant soudainement l'impression d'être tout petit face au brun qui entoura sa taille avec son bras, avant de regarder confiant le reste du groupe.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Motochika, je te rassure.

Le seigneur d'Osaka se défit vigoureusement de son étreinte, encore plus gêné.

- Dans tes rêves ! Et vous, bande de pervers, ne vous avisez plus de parler de ça !

Il s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie, à la fois heureux et en colère à cause du comportement de Ieyasu. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine à son goût, et une drôle de chaleur se diffusait dans son ventre. Finalement, il arriva à sa chambre. Le Roi noir refit ses bandages avec attention, puis enfila un yukata avant de plonger dans son futon et de s'endormir.

~ 0 ~

- _Mitsunari._

Il se fit réveiller par une voix qui ne lui était pas familière… Où Yoshitsugu était-il ? L'argenté ouvrit lentement les yeux, n'ayant eu la vague impression de ne dormir que quelques minutes.

- Quoi… ?

Soudain, il prit conscience de qui était devant lui. Il faillit se relever d'un bond, mais un poids au-dessus de lui l'empêchait de bouger. Ieyasu était à califourchon sur lui, et tenait fermement ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Je ne te laisserai plus fuir, Mitsunari.

Le seigneur d'Osaka écarquilla les yeux, et détourna son regard de celui, brûlant, de son compagnon.

- Je ne fuyais pas.

Ieyasu sourit, puis vint mettre son nez dans son cou, appréciant l'odeur du Roi noir, avant de lécher délicatement la peau d'un blanc immaculé, ce qui arracha un frisson à l'homme en dessous de lui.

- Et qu'étais-tu en train de faire en essayant de ne pas croiser mon regard, à l'instant ?

_Grillé._

- C'est parce que… Parce que…

Voyant l'impossibilité à aligner plus de trois mots de son ami, Ieyasu ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement mignon et fit remonter lentement son nez, caressant sa peau, pour mettre fin à ses tourments en l'embrassant. Le baiser fut timide dans un premier temps, les deux hommes étant encore un peu inconscients du fait que ce qui arrivait maintenant n'était pas un rêve… Tout était allé si vite entre eux, soudainement. Ieyasu remercia silencieusement Yoshitsugu pour son soutien, avant de lécher doucement la lèvre inférieure de son amant, qui ouvrit la bouche pour laisser le baiser s'approfondir. Mitsunari sentit ses forces le quitter petit à petit, écrasées par celle du brun, qui serrait toujours ses poignets, comme s'il avait peur que le général des Toyotomi ne fuit encore une fois. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, et échangèrent des regards emplis de sens, avant que le seigneur de Mikawa ne relâche celui d'Osaka, pour user de ses mains d'une toute autre façon…

Lentement, Ieyasu se mit à explorer le corps de son compagnon, cherchant les zones les plus sensibles, s'attardant lorsqu'il en trouvait une, la léchant quelquefois à travers les bandages. Mitsunari passa ses jambes autour de la taille du brun, l'autorisant à se coller contre lui ce que fit immédiatement le Tokugawa. Une vague de chaleur vint emplir les deux hommes, qui se mirent à chercher davantage de contact, gémissant et haletant pour plus. Mais ce n'était pas encore temps, et ils savaient qu'ils devaient patienter pour l'instant. Ieyasu enleva sa veste et défit les bandages qui entouraient ses mains, tandis que le Roi noir enlevait les manches de son yukata. Il regarda vaguement les poings meurtris de son amant, avant de prendre une de ses mains et de lécher les cicatrices unes à unes ce qui fit bien sûr de l'effet au pauvre brun. Ce dernier défit la ceinture du yukata de Mitsunari, avant de s'attaquer une fois de plus au torse de l'argenté, cherchant vengeance en léchant seulement les endroits bandés.

- _Ieyasu…_

Le seigneur de Mikawa sourit, et jeta un regard au-dessus de lui pour apercevoir l'épéiste. Il n'en menait pas large : les joues rougies, en train de se mordre le poignet pour empêcher que des sons obscènes ne s'échappent de ses lèvres… Le brun rangea cette image dans un coin de sa mémoire, avant de se relever. Il apprécia quelques secondes la vue, taquina encore un peu un téton de Mitsunari, le pinçant entre ses doigts, puis, une fois satisfait des réactions de son amant, fit descendre lentement sa main, arrivant finalement jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs.

- Regarde dans quel état tu es, alors que je ne t'ai même pas encore touché…

Ieyasu s'amusa à murmurer encore quelques mots doux dans l'oreille de l'argenté, avant d'en mordre doucement le lobe. Le seigneur d'Osaka se serra contre lui, s'accrochant à son dos, tout en soupirant de plaisir. Le brun commença alors à faire bouger sa main sur le membre brûlant de son amant, d'abord lentement, puis, encouragé par les réactions qu'il recevait, plus rapidement. Il sentit les mains sur son dos se serrer, puis le griffer. Ieyasu ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les réactions de Mitsunari, qui l'excitaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire… ?

Sa voix tremblante.

- Rien… Tu vas me faire mal si tu continues.

Ses joues légèrement rougies.

- Et alors… ? Tu n'es pas capable de supporter ça… ?

Et pourtant, son regard si déterminé, cet air de défi, toujours dans ses beaux yeux de la même couleur que le soleil.

Ieyasu avait était charmé par Mitsunari dès la première fois où il l'avait vu. Quand il y repensait, Mitsunari restait toujours Mitsunari…

« - Ieyasu Tokugawa, n'est-ce-pas ? Si tu t'avises de trahir notre seigneur, je te tuerais. »

Son air hautain, la supériorité qu'il affichait… le Roi noir représentait l'autorité même, et pourtant. Il vouait sa vie à un seul homme : Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Le seigneur de Mikawa ne savait toujours pas pourquoi l'argenté était si loyal envers lui, mais il comptait en apprendre davantage sur son amant, désormais. Il ne le laisserait plus l'abandonner, plus jamais. Il se fichait de savoir qu'il avait tué son ancien seigneur, il l'avait fait pour la paix. Pour construire un Monde où Mitsunari vivrait heureux, à ses côtés, en n'ayant plus besoin de combattre pour quelqu'un, mais seulement pour lui-même.

L'argenté le ramena à la réalité en attrapant son cou et en l'entraînant dans un nouveau baiser. Ieyasu le laissa prendre le contrôle, soupirant de plaisir lorsque soudainement, des mains se mirent à explorer son torse. Le brun sourit, puis reprit ses mouvements sur le sexe de Mitsunari : il n'allait certainement pas se laisser battre à ce petit jeu.

- _Mmph… !_

Gagné. L'emprise autour de sa taille se raffermit, tandis qu'ils se séparèrent, reprenant leurs souffles. Ieyasu descendit ses lèvres, laissant un suçon sur le cou de l'épéiste, avant de prendre en bouche un de ses tétons, suçant, mordant la chair rose.

- Pas les deux en même temps, idiot… !

Le seigneur de Mikawa se releva, et arrêta ses mouvements.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'utilise ? Les mains, ou la bouche… ?

Mitsunari le regarda, surpris, mais ne donna aucune réponse.

- Très bien, alors je m'arrête.

Une main vint retenir son poignet.

- Attends… ! La… La bouche…

Ieyasu sourit, et apporta sa main libre à son oreille.

- Pardon, j'ai mal entendu ?

L'argenté le lâcha, semblant en colère.

- Je ne le répèterai pas ! Alors fais-le juste, maintenant !

Le brun soupira, puis murmura un petit « aye, aye », avant d'écarter les jambes du Roi noir pour pouvoir se positionner entre. Il caressa lentement la peau si pâle et si douce de son amant, faisant traîner les choses plus que de raison. Il fit ensuite de multiples baisers papillons sur son abdomen jusqu'à ce que des doigts ne s'entremêlent dans ses cheveux, le ramenant à la raison.

- _Vite… !_

Ieyasu sourit face à l'impatience de Mitsunari, puis descendit finalement jusqu'au membre gonflé de son amant. Il le prit d'abord en main, fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, pour ensuite en lécher lentement toute la longueur. Il continua ce manège quelques temps, mais l'emprise sur ses cheveux se resserra. Le seigneur de Mikawa donna alors quelques coups de langue sur le gland, avant de le prendre en bouche. Les jambes du Roi noir tremblèrent, et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Son dos se cambra à ce plaisir si soudain, et il voulut accélérer le mouvement en donnant des coups de hanches, mais Ieyasu le vit venir et l'en empêcha en retenant sa taille avec ses deux mains. Le Tokugawa irait à son propre rythme : il voulait lentement faire tomber son amant dans les abysses du plaisir, lui faire supplier qu'il ne le prenne. Rapidement, seul restait dans la pièce le bruit des soupirs de Mitsunari et des bruits obscènes que produisaient leurs activités. Le bassin du Roi noir montait et descendait de plus en plus vite, sa respiration se faisait haletante, l'air entrait difficilement dans ses poumons. Ieyasu remarqua qu'il était mouillé, et décida à ce moment-là d'aller plus vite, ce qui entraîna l'argenté à ses limites. Il jouit dans un long râle, puis reprit doucement son souffle, tandis que le seigneur de Mikawa n'avalait tout. Lorsqu'il vit ça, il se releva soudainement.

- Crétin, c'est sale… !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il se fit allonger une nouvelle fois sur le futon, et fut une fois de plus aspiré par le regard brûlant de son compagnon.

- Rien venant de toi n'est sale.

Ieyasu lui sourit, puis l'embrassa, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence. Bizarrement, Mitsunari ne trouva pas cela dégoûtant. Un frisson vint parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que les mains du brun ne se trouvaient une nouvelle fois sur son torse, avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à… ? !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais… ? !

Le seigneur de Mikawa parut étonné en voyant la réaction de son compagnon.

- Je te prépare… Tu ne sais pas comment deux hommes font ?

Vu le regard de l'argenté, non. Une vague de satisfaction parcourut le Tokugawa.

- Cela se pourrait-il… que je sois ton premier ?

Mitsunari refusait délibérément de croiser ses yeux, et se mit à regarder le sol, son bras masquant tant qu'il le pouvait son visage empli de gêne. Alors c'était oui ! Ieyasu était tellement heureux… Il pensait que, tout comme le seigneur Hanbei, le Roi noir avait déjà fait l'amour avec Hideyoshi, mais il semblerait qu'il ne ce soit trompé. Il prit le bras de l'épéiste, et le fit entourer son cou, avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

- C'est bon, tu n'as pas à être gêné ou à avoir peur… Je t'aime, Mitsunari.

Le seigneur d'Osaka serra un peu plus Ieyasu contre lui, avant que les mains de son amant ne viennent explorer son corps, descendant jusqu'à son membre, faisant quelques mouvements qui le firent soupirer, puis finalement jusqu'à son intimité. Le brun y fit glisser lentement un doigt, et Mitsunari n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il était là, juste devant son ancien rival, les jambes écartées et lui abandonnant son corps comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du Monde. Il eut un frisson, alors qu'il sentait le doigt de son compagnon bouger doucement. Ieyasu vint l'embrasser pour le rassurer, continuant ses petits mouvements, avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt. Mince, c'était incroyablement gênant ! Et les sensations étaient étranges… Le Roi noir ne pouvait pas dire que c'était bon, mais en même temps il sentait une boule de chaleur se former au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il comprit alors que c'était parce qu'il était en train de faire ça avec Ieyasu. Si c'est Ieyasu, alors c'est bon, il éprouvera forcément du plaisir. Mitsunari se surprit à avoir de telles pensées, lorsque, après s'être un peu détendu, il commença à éprouver quelque chose d'à peu près agréable. Il se laissa aller dans les bras du brun, cherchant un peu plus de friction et bougeant ses hanches au rythme duquel les doigts de son compagnon entraient et sortaient de son intimité. Soudain, la boule au niveau de son bas-ventre explosa et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Ieyasu avait effleuré quelque chose qui lui avait fait un bien fou, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Le seigneur de Mikawa sourit, ce qui énerva passablement celui d'Osaka, qui était le seul à perdre ses moyens, quand un troisième intrus fut ajouté aux deux premiers. Mitsunari se cambra légèrement, puis décida de jeter un coup d'œil au brun.

Il était agenouillé entre ses jambes, son bras gauche le maintenait et le droit bougeait lentement au rythme des frictions que ressentait le Roi noir. Ce dernier se sentit soudainement très gêné, mais ne put détourner ses yeux de son amant. Des gouttes de sueur descendaient de son front jusqu'à son torse, ce qui lui donnait un côté incroyablement viril. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement désordonnés, ses sourcils froncés : il semblait très concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, comme pour ne pas craquer et violer immédiatement Mitsunari ici et maintenant. L'épéiste sourit, puis écarta un peu plus ses jambes et gémit de la façon la plus érotique qui soit pour voir jusqu'où sa patience pouvait aller. Ieyasu rougit soudainement, et l'argenté ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette réaction décidément très mignonne. Il sourit, avant de descendre sa main et de se toucher en regardant droit dans les yeux son amant, qui ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête. Soudainement, le Tokugawa prit ses jambes entre ses mains : les doigts furent enlevés et autre chose de beaucoup plus gros vint taquiner l'intimité de Mitsunari, qui ne se sentait plus trop en sécurité face au sourire carnassier de son compagnon.

- Tu vas très vite regretter ce que tu viens de faire…

_Oups._

Soudainement, une douleur atroce, bien plus forte que la précédente avec de simples doigts, vint déchirer le bas-ventre du Roi noir, alors qu'il sentait s'enfoncer lentement Ieyasu en lui. Ça faisait beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'il pensait, et il ne put empêcher son corps de se crisper à cette intrusion importune.

- Détends-toi… Respire…

_« FACILE POUR TOI ! »_

C'est ce que Mitsunari aurait aimé répondre à cet instant, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait que suivre les conseils de son compagnon. Finalement, il réussit à se détendre un peu et le seigneur de Mikawa parvint à le pénétrer entièrement. Le Roi noir n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de laisser faire faire à son corps… et par un autre homme, en plus ! Il sentait les hanches de Ieyasu toucher les siennes, et c'était tellement obscène et gênant à la fois. La température monta d'un cran quand Ieyasu l'embrassa et se mit à bouger lentement. Mitsunari s'accrocha aux bras du Tokugawa, que ce dernier utilisait pour se soutenir de chaque côté de la taille de son amant.

- _Ieyasu…_

Le brun gémit à l'entente de son prénom, puis enfouit son nez dans le cou du Roi noir, avant de lécher doucement la peau délicate, y laissant un énième suçon.

- Mitsunari, je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Le général des Toyotomi se raidit, et cacha son visage avec ses deux bras, tentant d'échapper à ce plaisir interdit. Mais Ieyasu ne le laissa pas faire, et l'obligea à se montrer en attrapant ses poignets puis en les mettant de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais plus fuir. Maintenant, tu devrais juste accepter tes sentiments, et tomber amoureux de moi…

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois son amant, avant d'accélérer ses mouvements. Le seigneur de Mikawa laissa une de ses mains glisser lentement sur le bras de l'argenté, avant d'attraper sa taille pour le pénétrer avec plus d'ardeur encore. Quant à son autre main, il la fit glisser jusqu'à celle du Roi noir, et entremêla leurs doigts ensembles. Doucement, Mitsunari se perdait dans un abysse de plaisir. Il ne parvenait plus à voir correctement, seules les sensations qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts comptaient à présent. Il ferma les yeux, lorsqu'une fois de plus, la chaleur au niveau de son bas-ventre explosa. Il cria, laissant Ieyasu entendre ses gémissements auxquels il répondait avec délice. Le seigneur d'Osaka serra plus fort la main de celui de Mikawa, avant qu'à nouveau une sensation exquise ne l'assaille. Il crut mourir tant il faisait chaud, soudainement. Son corps ne répondait plus, il bougeait ses hanches sans y penser, cherchant toujours plus de plaisir.

Soudain, Ieyasu enleva sa main de celle de Mitsunari, puis le fit tourner sur le côté. Il posa une des jambes de son compagnon sur son épaule, laissant l'autre entre les siennes, puis reprit ses mouvements, allant cette fois-ci beaucoup plus vite et bien plus fort qu'auparavant en prenant appui sur la taille de l'argenté avec ses deux mains.

- Non, Ieyasu… !

Le brun sourit à la réaction du Roi noir, qui s'accrochait désespérément aux draps à côté de lui, et tentait de se soustraire à ce plaisir, mais les mains de Ieyasu le maintenaient bien en place et l'obligeaient à se perdre dans un tourbillon de sensations délicieuses. Le brun sentait les jambes de l'épéiste trembler en fait, tout le corps du général des Toyotomi tremblait sous chacun de ses coups de reins, sous chacun de ses doigts, sous chacun de ses touchers. Il continua, malgré les supplications de l'homme en-dessous de lui, qui ne savait plus où s'enfuir pour que ce plaisir forcé ne cesse, et en même temps qui voulait que tout cela ne s'arrête jamais.

- Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais ce que tu avais fait, n'est-ce-pas ? Pour la peine, je te donnerai tant de plaisir que tu viendras en premier… Si on ne compte pas la fois d'avant, bien sûr.

Mitsunari détesta le sourire sadique et satisfait qui vint faire son apparition sur les lèvres de son rival, qu'il voulait cependant tant goûter. Soudain, il eut une idée. Ce fut à son tour de sourire, et, avant que Ieyasu n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il enleva sa jambe de l'épaule du brun, puis souleva la deuxième, avant de se jeter de tout son poids sur le seigneur de Mikawa. Le Tokugawa se retrouvait donc allongé, avec le Roi noir à califourchon sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de sa taille, et dont l'expression ne disait rien qui vaille. L'argenté se mit alors à bouger à son rythme, cherchant surtout à donner du plaisir à son amant, ce qui finit par arracher un soupir de plaisir à ce dernier, maintenant qu'il ne contrôlait plus grand-chose. Mitsunari eut un petit _« hmpf »_ supérieur, puis continua sous le regard réprobateur de Ieyasu. Comment une scène de sexe avait-elle pu se transformer en concours comme cela ? Néanmoins, il n'allait certainement pas laisser le seigneur d'Osaka gagner ! Il eut finalement une idée pour le tirer de ce pétrin. Il attrapa la taille de son compagnon, puis le tint en place le Roi noir fut tellement étonné qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le brun profita de ce moment d'inattention pour donner un coup de hanche puissant, qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Il continua ainsi, utilisant parfois sa prise sur la taille de Mitsunari pour l'obliger à s'empaler sur son sexe au rythme de ses mouvements, ce qui semblait fortement déplaire au seigneur d'Osaka et paradoxalement qui le faisait crier de plaisir.

- Ieyasu, si tu continues, je vais… !

Nouveau coup de rein, l'argenté ne put terminer sa phrase.

- C'est précisément le but.

Pendant un instant, le Tokugawa se sentit dévisagé.

- Idiot…

Ieyasu sourit : Mitsunari n'avait tout de même pas perdu ses vieilles habitudes. Le brun se releva pour se mettre dans une position assise, croisa ses jambes, puis fit glisser ses mains sous les fesses du Roi noir pour mieux le guider. Celles de son amant vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux, encore une habitude tenace, mais celle-ci le Tokugawa l'appréciait tout particulièrement.

- Mitsunari, embrasse-moi.

Le seigneur d'Osaka se raidit, mais ne protesta pas et obéit : après tout, il en avait envie lui aussi. Il gémit quand son compagnon fit glisser sa langue contre la sienne, et répondit du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré son manque d'expérience. Lentement, il sentait son corps réagir aux caresses de Ieyasu il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps : sa respiration était hachée, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait ou faisait et son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il était sûr que le brun pouvait l'entendre.

- Mitsunari, je t'aime.

Les paroles du Tokugawa résonnèrent dans tout son être. Seuls eux comptaient, en cet instant et en ce lieu. Le Roi noir regarda son compagnon dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en train de faire l'amour avec un ange. Tout cela était tellement irréel… Il finit par murmurer ce que le brun voulait entendre depuis trop longtemps.

- Moi aussi, Ieyasu…

Finalement, il se crispa et rejeta sa tête en arrière, sentant qu'il n'allait pas résister plus longtemps. Le seigneur de Mikawa en profita pour dévorer son cou une dernière fois, et, dans un long râle, Mitsunari jouit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, se déversant sur leurs torses. Ieyasu ne tarda pas à le rejoindre après quelques coups de reins qui firent voir des étoiles et arrachèrent d'autres gémissements que l'argenté ne put contenir, encore un peu sonné par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Le Tokugawa s'écroula sur lui, et se leva pour aller chercher de quoi se nettoyer avant d'aller se coucher. Mitsunari se sentait en sécurité près de cet homme, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Était-ce à cause de sa force, ou de cette présence bienveillante qu'on ne pouvait ignorer quand on était à ses côtés ? Ou encore, était-ce parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui… ? Le brun ne le laissa pas se poser de questions et revint vite avec une bassine d'eau, toujours en pantalon et torse nu. Mitsunari le mata sans vergogne, mais se rendit vite compte que c'était plutôt lui qui était maté, en fait. Il baissa les yeux, et vit qu'en effet il était toujours à moitié nu. Il se couvrit soudainement, ce qui fit rire Ieyasu. Le Roi noir se surprit alors à sourire : maintenant, il savait pourquoi…

* * *

- _In the dark, the girl so bright,_

_Got up to see the day by night..._

_Her fear in hand, her fear in heart,_

_Her fear did tug her soul apart..._

Mitsunari se réveilla le lendemain matin, bercé comme d'habitude par la voix de… attendez, ce n'était pas Yoshitsugu ? !

- _The white of flesh, the white of bone,_

_The worms will leave your soul alone..._

_Petals fall and flowers wither,_

_The voices call, "Come now! Come hither!" _

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et se releva pour voir… Ieyasu, sur la petite terrasse en hauteur qui donnait l'accès au jardin. Le brun se retourna et lui sourit en voyant qu'il était réveillé. Le seigneur d'Osaka lui rendit son sourire, et décida de terminer la chanson lui-même.

- _Deep in the shadow depths there's a place,_

_Where devils and demon's presence does grace..._

Le Tokugawa sembla étonné.

- Comment connais-tu cette chanson, Mitsunari ?

L'argenté s'avança, pour aller se placer entre les bras de son amant, qui regardait visiblement l'arbre du jardin.

- Un idiot me l'a apprise quand il était encore innocent et naïf, et depuis un autre idiot ne cesse de me la chanter chaque matin pour me réveiller…

Ieyasu se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux, semblant réfléchir.

- Eh… Je t'ai appris cette chanson ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Mitsunari regarda à son tour l'arbre où les deux amis avaient autrefois partagé tant de souvenirs.

- Oh, alors tu t'es reconnu. Peut-être que tu n'es pas si idiot que ça, alors… Il ne fit pas attention aux plaintes de Ieyasu, et continua : oui, c'était il y a un moment, lorsque nous mangions des dangos, comme chaque soir. Tu l'as fredonnée en étant endormi, et j'ai trouvé ça très beau alors je t'ai demandé de me l'apprendre.

Les mains du brun quittèrent ses cheveux, pour aller se nouer autour de sa taille.

- Ah, je me rappelle maintenant ! C'est vrai… Maintenant, nous pourrons manger de nouveau des dangos et boire du saké en-dessous de cet arbre. Créons beaucoup d'autres souvenirs ensembles, d'accord, Mitsunari ?

L'argenté hocha la tête, tandis que le seigneur de Mikawa posait la sienne sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, assis confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans un silence apaisant qui leur faisait simplement apprécier la fraîcheur du matin sur leurs visages.

Peut-être que finalement, Mitsunari n'haïssait pas tellement cet homme…

* * *

* Vous l'aurez compris pour ceux qui connaissent : citation de Gurren Lagann, manga que je porte dans mon cœur ! (j'ai chialé un nombre incalculable de fois u_u)

OUF ! Et voilà, chers lecteurs ! Nous y sommes, un OS de… 29 pages. Euhm… Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps autour de cet OS mais je voulais vraiment le terminer, j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire et cela me semble être le plus important. Finalement, Ieyasu a gagné la compétition ! è_é Pour ceux qui se demanderaient : c'est la chanson d'Oichi que chantent les personnages au fil du texte… J'apprécie énormément cette mélodie, mais ça j'imagine que vous l'auriez remarqué ^o^ Que dire de plus ? Merci pour avoir réussi à lire jusqu'ici (ça a dû être dur u_u) et j'espère que ça vous a plu… Sur ce, je vous dis à tchao bonsoir !


End file.
